


Summertime Naps

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to take his afternoon naps with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Naps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: I apparently have a thing for writing animal!Winchesters. I based Castiel’s sleeping habits on one of my dogs.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta. All other mistakes are my own.

Castiel's sleeping habits never cease to confuse Dean.

In winter, he's always cold and curls his furry body as close to Dean's as possible so they can share body heat.

Summer is an entirely different story.

During the summer Castiel is a hot sleeper. And an uncomfortable one at that. He moves around way more than Dean believes is strictly necessary. Sam and Gabriel can't stand to sleep in the same room as Castiel when he gets like this.

Dean gets annoyed when Castiel kicks him or thumps him with his tail, but Dean can't leave his little friend no matter how many of his naps get interrupted.

So day after day, Dean waits for Castiel by his favorite air vent- Castiel likes to feel the cool air on his belly. Dean doesn't quite understand the logic behind it because he would much rather take his naps on the comfy couch in the living room. He'd leave his fellow pup to his own devices, but Dean has found he can't sleep without the body of warm fur by his side.

Soon enough, Castiel trots into Dean's field of vision after getting his pre-nap drink from the water bowl. He plops down on his belly facing Dean and stretches out until he finds a comfortable position. Once Castiel has settled, Dean scoots closer so he can soak up the familiar comfortable heat.

His friend licks Dean's nose. Dean understands the subtext behind the gesture; it means 'thanks for putting up with me and for staying. It means everything to me.'


End file.
